sifsworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Plans/Outlines
Outlines NEIL IS WORKING FOR KESSLER WEEEAAASOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL Plans Season 1 Sif Hunderson, an underachieving 16-year old from the lower sections of Wonder City, is the wielder of a device known as the Alphatrix, a device formulated 500 years ago by scientists StatiX, Ezekiel Alpha and Azmuth. Each wielder of the Alphatrix, following mass fallout and seperation among its original creators, is known as an Alphacarnation. Sif gets training from the elderly Tronn, a former Alphacarnation, as a remedy to the negativity that surrounds him both at home and on the streets. Sif's abusive and neglecting adoptive parents, Kenneth and Martha Greene, are unaware of Sif's double-life as a vigilante. An entity known as the "Alphamaster", who Sif encountered a long time ago, returns to Wonder City for unknown reasons, and is robbed by the notorious conman calling himself "The Weasel". His violent hunt for the Weasel attracts the attention of the police department from Wonder City's Richmond district. Sif, while returning home, stumbles upon one of Alphamaster's attacks and intervenes, with the villain escaping while RPD detective Bradly Monday arrests Sif. Bradly privately talks with Sif after encountering the Weasel at the crime scene, keeping the info from the police since he and Sif appear to have an extensive knowledge on alien activity. He takes Sif to the crime scene as a "consultant", but Sif, who was already investigating Alphamaster and knew of his arrival weeks earlier, escapes. The police's ensuing manhunt reunites them with Sif at a radioactive power substation used as a testing facility for Alphamaster's drone-based army. The substation is destroyed, with Sif saving Bradly and several cops but making sure a corrupt detective, who kills Sif's friend earlier on over a drug deal gone bad, is a casualty. Bradly takes Sif to FBI director Robert Conroy, who then reveals himself and Bradly as high-ranking members of the Plumbers, working undercover in law enforcement to draw connections between Earthbound crimes and extraterrestrial activity as part of the Plumbers' experimental "Project Argus". Sif gladly joins the team under the condition that his charges are lifted. Episode Titles SEASON 1 #'''Destiny/Pilot #Friend or Foe #A Sorcerous Morning #Daredevils #Hell's Welcoming #Heartbreaker #The Huntress' Quarry #No Power Over Me #Bad Blood #Mercy '''SEASON 2 #Fate #Merchant of Death #One Magical Night #The Overlord #The Rebellion #Mirage - Part 1 #Mirage - Part 2 #Pop Goes the Weasel #The Apocalypse #God's Rights #Wildfire #Mad Dogs Don't Go Quietly SEASON 3 #Vendetta #The Huntsman #An Enchanting Evening #Call of Mig: Dimensional Warfare :) #I'm Blue, Dabadeedabadie - Part 1 #I'm Blue, Dabadeedabadie - Part 2 #The Price of Magic #The Breakout #Keep Your Enemies Close... #...And Your Enemies Closer #I'm Not Human - Part 1 #I'm Not Human - Part 2 SEASON 4 #The Fallen #Birds of Prey #Burn My Sins #The Unknown #Blood and Stone #Sunrise Man, i remember the hype surrounding Alpha like it was yesterday. Like a lot of my previous projects, i thought for sure it was gonna win "Series of the Year", it was gonna be the true hype show. It was gonna be featured on the front page, in the navigation, and everyone would love it. I remember our plans, and i thought they were great. When i had TJ on board, i had this in the bag. I thought for sure it was gonna be "Series of the Year" that time, and it wouldn't be cancelled. Man, those were the days. And a recent project came up, and i strongly believe it'll be cancelled only and only if i die tragically. I don't like to keep you waiting, here is what i had: SEASON 1: The premise me and TJ had was to NOT make Sif a cliche. Every other character had a watch which was never explained properly, relied on the Ben 10 universe to carry it, and their character was either a cliched "hero" or a cliched "brooding hero" trying to be dark and serious COUGHCOUGHTRSCOUGHCOUGH. We wanted to explain the aliens, explain the watch a bit more, and most importantly of all, make Sif REAL. We wanted to make him a bit suicidal, just a kid who uses the internet, with no luck at school. I said before i hated origins but i felt as though this was necessary. Sif would've been a normal teenager with normal problems until the watch came along. Episode 1 would've had an origin, but it would focus on Sif's life more. His always fighting adopted parents, and his terrible life at school. Then an alien named Tronn comes along, explains the Alphatrix and everything, explains the concept of Alphacarnations, but Sif doesn't want this responsibility. Instead of people acting non-chalant about the existence of aliens, people would actually be frightened. And guess what? This would've been the exact same universe as Mig X: Revolution. The events of Episode 1 would've been the aftermath of the events of Mig X, and people would be frightened of aliens. There would've been panic on the streets, left, right, and center. This also would've introduced Alphamaster, a cyborg-pyronite human hybrid (don't ask), who is a leader of this cult that is against Alphacarnations. But, at the very end, we actually get to see Mig before the events of MXR. Think of that scene in Flash's pilot. Mig inspires Sif and everything. Though not thought through enough, episodes 2-4 would have had a few villains. Carusso, an alien brain that takes human bodies as hostage and looks like Psimon, and has every brain power in the book. He would've tortured Sif in his head, putting him in a nightmare state, and Sif having to overcome it. Sif would also be doing actual training but balancing his personal life as well in these episodes. Meanwhile, the Plumbers (an earth-organization that stops any alien activity) are trying to capture Sif. So now, whenever Sif goes alien, there is actual consequence. The police would try to track down Sif to his house, track everything he's doing, and not be IDIOTS. Bradly, the other protagonist, would track down this serial killer calling himself Masquerade. He's been doing deals in the black market, and he's been killing several important people. Bradly's superior, Robert Conroy, disapproves of this in favor of catching aliens. Bradly's partner, Alan Wright, is the only one who supports him and tries to help him capture Masquerade. Episode 5 would've featured the return of Alphamaster, and Bradly encountering Sif. The episode would've been titled Hell's Welcoming, and it would feature Sif almost giving up. There has been many plans for this, but i'll just mention the latest version we had. Bradly basically inspires Sif not to give up or anything. Episode 6, titled One Sorcerous Morning,